L'Amour ?
by GalateeSakura
Summary: Les Mugiwaras affrontent une tempête, et accoste sur une île. Mais cette île, est sous la protection d'un des Empereurs. Mais qui est cette personne, et comment Luffy va-t-il réagir ?
1. Rencontre inattendu

**Une tempête faisait rage sur la mer du nouveau monde pour l'équipage du chapeau de paille, ils devaient suivre les instructions de leur navigatrice. Pour ne pas couler le bateau et suivre le bon cap, que le Log-Pose montrer. Tout l'équipage était en effervescence pour suivre les instructions, et même notre valeureux Zoro était sur le pied de guerre. Après que la terrible tempête soit passée, toutes les personnes présentes sur le pont allèrent se reposer dans la cuisine. Chacun pris ce qu'il voulait sauf notre cher capitaine adorer Luffy, qui lui avait eu droit à plusieurs bosses sur sa tête de la part de Nami et Sanji. Usopp avait préférer rester dehors pour se reposer et écouter le bruit du vent dans les voiles, et le clapotis des vagues sur la coque du bateau. Et aussi de respirer le bon frais de la mer qui lui chatouilla les narines, cela été due au sel marin qui était très présent. Il remarqua quelque chose de petit au loin, et il monta à la vigie et pris la longue vue et cria à l'équipage.** **  
** **  
** **TERRE EN VU LES AMIS !** **« Hurla Usopp »** **  
**  
 **Après avoir entendu cela, toutes les personnes qui étaient présente dans la cuisine sortirent. Luffy, Chopper et Brook allèrent à l'avant du bateau, pour voir l'île de plus prêt.** **  
**  
 **-Nami, c'est quel île?** **« Demanda Luffy à Nami »**

 **-C'est île sous la protection d'un Empereur, et que tu connais parfaitement bien.** **« S'exclama-t-elle heureuse pour lui »**

 **-A part Shanks et papy Barbe Blanche, je ne vois pas !**

 **-IDIOT** **(le frappe)** **c'est Shanks le Roux bien sur, tu es vraiment désespérant Luffy** **« Désespéra-t-elle vraiment »**

 **\- Désolé ! J'espère qu'il sera la après temps d'années, sa me tarde de le revoir et son équipage aussi. Usopp tu pourras enfin voir ton père, en tout cas vous vous ressemblez tout les deux.** **« S'exprime le capitaine »**

 **-Moi aussi je veux le rencontrer, mais en entendant tu pourras me parler de lui?** **« Questionna Usopp »**

 **-Avec grand plaisir Usopp.** **« Répond-t-il »**

 **Ils partirent s'asseoir sur l'herbe du Sunny, et tout l'équipage forma un rond et écoutèrent le récit de Luffy sauf bien sur Zoro qui lui dormait à point fermer. Après le long récit sur la rencontre avec l'Empereur et son équipage, ils atteignirent enfin l'île tends attendu. Le navire fut amarrer au port du village, et avant que tout le monde aient se promener une heure fut imposer à l'équipage.**

 **-Je veux tout le monde sur le bateau dans exactement trois heures, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre? Au sinon je viendrais moi-même vous cherchez par la peau des fesses.** **« Tonna Nami »**

 **-OK !** **« Disent-ils en cœur, sauf Zoro »**

 **-Oui veille sorcière.**

 **-Pardon?** **« Redemanda Nami à Zoro »**

 **-Et en plus elle est sourde, c'est le comble sorcière.** **« Répliqua le sabreur »**

 **-Tu viens de traiter de veille sorcière, MA NAMI CHÉRIE sale laitue ambulante.** **« Hurla Sanji »**

 **-Tu veux te battre sourcil en vrille.**  
 **  
** **Ils commencèrent à se battre mais fut vite arrêter, par un ouragan nommé Nami.**  
 **  
** **-ARRÊTER TOUT LES DEUX, BANDE D'IMBÉCILE.** **« Dit Nami en les frappant »**

 **-Bon j'en étais ou moi avant que l'autre idiot vient m'interrompre, ah oui ! Donc maintenant vous pouvez y aller, et à dans trois heure les amis** **« S'exprima-t-elle en embraquant Robin »**  
 **  
** **Sanji parti faire le plein de nourriture et surtout de la viande pour son baka de capitaine, et Zoro alla dans un magasin de sabre et ensuite Usopp avec Franky allèrent acheter pleins de truc pour le Sunny (bois, planche ...). Chopper et Brook allèrent en premier lieu dans un magasin de médecine, et ensuite dans un magasin de musique. Quand ta Luffy il se promenait juste et en regardant de plus près, cela lui rappela son enfance sur l'île de Dawn. En marchant il se fit bousculer par une personne et se retrouva le cul parterre.**

 **-Excusez-moi jeune homme de ... Luffy c'est toi? Mais que viens-tu faire ici?** **« S'exprima l'homme »**

 **-Shanks que fais tu la? Nous avons essuyez une tempête, et ensuite l'île était en vu et on a fait escale ici. Et toi?** **« S'expliqua Luffy »**

 **-Tu n'as pas eu de chance avec cette tempête, et cette île est sous ma protection.**

 **Le Roux tend sa main à Luffy, pendant qu'il s'était exprimé.**

 **OK ! Ils sont où tous les autres?** **« Dit-il en prenant la main de Shanks »**

 **-Ils doivent faire comme nous, ils se promènent et ton équipage alors?** **« Demanda l'Empereur »**

 **-Pareil que le tien ! Ils sont dans le village entrain de se promener. Si tu veux je te les présenterais, et n'oublie pas d'amener ton équipage. Au moins, Usopp pourra enfin rencontrer son père. Est-ce que je peux t'accompagner encore un peu, Shanks?** **« Chuchota-t-il assez fort, pour le mentor »**

 **-BADOUM ... BADOUM... BABOUM…** **« Firent leur deux cœurs »**

 **-Pas de problème, mon cher petit Luffy** **« Lui sourit-il »**

Luffy essaye tend bien que mal à apaiser son cœur, pendant que son homologue se réprimander sur la façon d'appeler se dernier.  
 **  
** **-Pourquoi, mon cœur bat aussi vite quand j'ai revu Shanks? Il faudra que j'aille voir Chopper pour ça, je suis peux être malade après tout.** **« Pensa Luffy »**

 **-Attends, que viens-tu de dire la Shanks? Mon cher petit Luffy, mais ta perdu la boule ou quoi ? N'empêche il est musclé, et très SEXY ! Arrête ça tout de suite saleté de désir, c'est un ami d'enfance et je suis son mentor alors DU BALAI.** **/ Claque mentale /** **Tien sa t'apprendra, je veux que tu reste bien cacher sale désir.** **« Pensa Shanks »**

 **Ils suivent la rue principale qui à cette heure était très bondé, et personne n'osa parler jusqu'à l'heure pour Luffy de rentrer au Sunny.**


	2. L'accepter soit même

Luffy couru de toutes ces forces pour arriver jusqu'au Sunny. Arriver jusqu'à celui-ci, il s'affala sur le pont après une intense course.

 **-Tien ! C'est la première fois, que tu arrive le premier sur le bateau. Pourquoi es-tu essoufflé? Ne me dit pas que tu as fait une connerie, encore?** « S'inquièta Nami »

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas Nami, je n'ai pas fait de connerie. J'étais juste avec Shanks, à l'autre bout de la ville et j'ai couru jusqu'au Sunny pour ne pas être en retard.** « S'epliqua Luffy »

 **-OK ! Alors qu'est-ce que sa te fait de voir, ton ancien mentor?** « Demanda la navigatrice »

 **-Tout drôle. Sanji?** « Hurla -t-il sur le prénom »

 **-Quoi encore? Ne me dit pas que tu as faim, parce qu'on mange dans moins de deux heures. Alors attends jusque la.** « S'énerva-t-il déjà contre son capitaine »

 **-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelais, mais pour te dire qu'il y aura l'équipage de Shanks qui viendra manger. Est-ce que tu auras assez de provision, pour deux équipages affamé comme des ogres?** « Argumenta le capitaine »

Entre temps les autres membres étaient arrivés au bateau, et avaient écouté le petit discourt de leur capitaine.

 **-Tu pourras enfin nous le présenté ce Shanks, que t'arrête pas de rabâcher depuis nos début ensemble.** « Révéla Zoro »

 **-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec l'algue ambulante, et il faudrait que j'y retourne pour acheter plus de provision pour ce soir.** « Afiirma Sanji »

 **-Je viens avec toi.** « Dit Luffy »

 **-Ni compte même pas, c'est Chopper et Brook qui vont y allé.** « Dit Nami avec une aura menacante »

 **-D'accord .** « Répondit les deux concernés »

 **-Pourquoi? Je veux aider moi !** « Dit-il avec une mine boudeuse »

 **-LUFFY ! «** Dit -elle en le frappant »

 **-On ne discute pas les ordres, tu reste ici un point c'est tout.**

Elle avait dit cette phrase avec une telle détermination, qu'on n'aurait presque dit que c'était elle la capitaine du bateau. Et Robin proposa une solution, qui sauva le pauvre Monkey D.

 **-Ta cas nous aidés à préparer le Sunny pour la fête, n'es-tu pas d'accord navigatrice?** « Interrogea-t-elle »

 **-Tu as parfaitement raison Robin.** « Accepta la rouquine »

La rousse donna des instructions à tout l'équipage. Luffy/Zoro/Franky devaient préparé le Sunny (chaise, banc...), Sanji/Brook/Chopper au provision de nourriture et de saké pour la soirée. Et Nami/Robin/Usopp au décoratif du bateau, et maintenant il manqué plus que les invités. Ont les vits arrivés dans la pénombre de la nuit, qui étaient tout juste éclairé par la faible lumière de la lune. Tous les Mugiwaras discutaient entre eux, mais cela fut coupé par le rouquin.

 **-Luffy?** « Appella Shanks »

 **-Monte Shanks ! Salut tout le monde?** « Dit le capitaine »

 **-LUFFY !** « Hurlèrent les compagnon de Shanks »

 **-Nom d'une carotte, tu as vachement changé.** « Dit Yasopp à Luffy »

 **-Sa pour changé, il a changé. Tu es devenu un très beau jeune homme, et tu as dû avoir beaucoup de prétendante qui ne te voulait rien qu'à toi. N'est-ce pas?** « Dit Lucky Roo »

Pour appuyer les parole de Yasopp, Ben décela un moyens de taquiner son borné de capitaine.

 **-Beaucoup plus que notre idiot de capitaine ici présent, qui n'arrêté pas de déprimer depuis quatre ans environ maintenant. Mais par pur hasard des choses, il pète la forme depuis cette après midi. Je me demande pourquoi?**

 **-Sa va, c'est bon on avait compris. Et vous deux, je vous préviens que vous n'avez pas le droit de le touché. Est-ce clair?**

 **-Très clair, Capitaine Shanks !** « S'exclamèrent les trois pirates »

Les pirates qui ne les connaissaient pas, les regardés ahuries sauf deux personnes de l'équipage. Les deux seules filles avaient tout compris, le sous entendu du second des Red Force.

 **-Yasopp?** « Hurla presque Luffy »

 **-Hum?**

 **-Je veux te présenté quelqu'un?**

 **-Qui est-ce?** « Questionna le tireur d'élite »

 **-Tu verras, je vais te le cherché ! Attends-moi ici?**

Le chapeau de paille arrive à la hauteur, d'un groupe d'homme ou il y avait Usopp.

 **-Usopp?** « Dit Luffy en posant sa main, sur l'épaule de son collègue »

 **-Oui Luffy?** « Répondit le concerné »

 **-Suis-moi !**

 **-OK ! Je reviens les gars, et attend moi Luffy.**

Ils arrivent devant un groupe composé de Lucky Roo, Zoro, Ben, Yasopp, Shanks et Sanji.

 **-Yasopp, je te présente ton fils Usopp.** « Dit-il en montant le concerné »

 **-Usopp, je te présente ton père Yasopp** «Montra-t-il à son vieil ami »

 **-Mon fils?!**

 **-Papa !**

Ils avaient tout les deux les larmes aux yeux.


	3. L'amour?

**Monkey D Ann :** Merci pour ta Review. Oui, je voulais quelque chose d'assez émouvant entre la rencontre de Yasopp et Usopp. Voilà la suite que tu attendais depuis plus d'une année ! J'espère que cela va te plaire !

Attention lemon ! Si vous n'aimez pas, évite de le lire, merci.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 _Ils arrivent devant un groupe composé Lucky Roo, Zoro, Ben, Yasopp, Shanks et Sanji._

 _-_ _ **Yasopp, je te présente ton fils Usopp.**_ _« Dit-il en montrant le concerné »_

 _ **-Usopp, je te présente ton père Yasopp.**_ _« Montra-t-il son vieil ami »_

 _ **-Mon fils ?!**_

 _ **-Papa !**_

 _Ils avaient tout les deux les larmes aux yeux._

* * *

Le tireur d'élite se leva et prit délicatement son fils dans ses bras. Usopp le serra lui aussi gentiment en bredouillant le mot papa.

- **Je suis très content de te rencontrer** , déclara le plus vieil.

- **Moi aussi… Je n'arrêtais pas d'entendre parler de toi, dans les récits que Luffy nous racontait.** **A chaque fois, mon impatience augmentée !** « Bredouilla Usopp après s'être un peu écarter des bras de son père »

Le petit groupe les regardait avec le sourire aux lèvres, sauf Zoro qui lui, les regardaient d'un visage de tous les jours. Le capitaine du Red Force alla rejoindre son ami, posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit d'une voix assez douce :

- **Et si vous alliez, vous promenez ! Je suis sûr que tous les deux, vous avez pleins de chose à vous racontez !**

 **-Merci capitaine** , dit simplement Yasopp.

Les deux personnes quittèrent le bateau, sous les regards chaleureux de leurs amis respectifs. Le Roux en profita de l'attention que les deux hommes avaient sur eux, pour pousser Luffy à l'intérieur du Thousand Sunny.

- **Qui y a-t-il Shanks ?**

Luffy le regardait avec perplexité, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son mentor l'avait écarté des autres. L'Empereur le fixait dans le blanc des yeux, son cœur battait à tout rompre, son visage s'approcha doucement de celui du brun. Il se stoppa dans sa course, réalisant ce qu'il allait faire à son protéger, il se remit droit et chercha une bonne excuse.

 **-… Et si tu me faisais visiter ?,** répondit le concerné.

Le Monkey D n'avait pas réalisé ce qui allait arriver, si Shanks avait continué sa course. L'homme élastique souriait d'une façon un peu trop sexy pour le pauvre Roux. Après avoir fait visités chaque pièce du navire, Luffy termina par sa chambre, qui était à l'écart des autres.

- **Voici ma cabine !,** dit-il en ouvrant une porte en bois.

Le rouquin s'était tut pendant toute la visite, trop concentrer sur les jolis petites fesses de son protéger, détournant de temps à autre le visage pour ne pas se faire griller. Mais Luffy n'arrêtait pas de sentir le regard de braise sur son postérieur, et ça lui réchauffer le cœur de savoir que quelque chose en lui, lui plaisait. Le plus vieil entra alors dans la cabine. Son regard se posa directement sur les avis de recherche, qui trônaient, sur le mur dans face le bureau.

Ses yeux reprirent leur inspection, après avoir identifiés les heureux propriétaires des avis de recherches. Sur le coté droit, y avait son lit en baldaquin, avec des draps beiges qui ressortait très bien avec les murs. Juste à coté il y avait une grande armoire avec un miroir, de l'autre coté se trouvait le bureau avec une petite étagère encastré dans le mur. Ses jambes l'amenèrent vers une porte entrouverte, ou il pouvait voir une très belle salle bain.

Pendant ce temps, le brun avait prit place sur le bord du lit en fixant les moindres fait et geste de son être aimer. Il était heureux d'avoir rangé sa chambre, avant l'arriver de l'équipage du Red Force. Quelque chose de noir entra dans son champs de vision, étendu son bras jusqu'à sa cible et le ramena à lui pour marmonner :

- **Un caleçon …**

Il le rangea vite dans le tiroir de l'armoire à glace, quand Shanks revient dans la pièce. Celui-ci était stupéfait de voir, que Luffy était devenu un homme depuis leur dernière rencontre.

- **Je suis époustoufler de voir que tu arrive enfin à ranger ta chambre** , déclara-t-il d'un ton rieur.

- **Je le suis moi-même** , lui répondit au tac-au-tac.

Ils se mirent à rire pendant quelques instants avant que la chaleur reprenne le dessus. Le petit brun enleva son chapeau de paille pour le tendre vers son ancien propriétaire.

- **Comme nous l'avions convenu, je te rends ton chapeau.**

Il avait le cœur lourd en repensant à toutes les aventures, qu'ils avaient tous les deux. Il baissa la tête pour s'empêcher de pleurer quand la voix grave de son mentor, résonna dans ses oreilles. Shanks souriait et le lui rendit lui disant que c'était son chapeau de paille qui avait fait sa réputation et qu'il devait lui rendre quand il serait « Le roi des pirates » pas « Luffy, le pirates au chapeau de paille ».Celui-ci accepta.

Leur regard se croisa à nouveau, et il le dévorait des yeux. Il rougit devant son regard et il avait de plus en plus chaud. Ne résistant plus il fonça sur ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammer, des bras entourèrent son cou, pour rapprochait son corps. Mais Shanks en décida autrement ! Soulevant le frêle corps devant lui, l'allongeant sur toute la largeur du lit moelleux, dévorant minutieusement chaque parcelle de peau nue du visage et du cou. Le jeune corps sous lui se tortillait de bonheur et d'impatience, laissant faire le plus grand qui était plus expérimenté que lui.

Un peu gémissement franchit les lèvres du capitaine du Sunny-go, montrant à l'autre capitaine qu'il était sur la bonne voix. Ses doigts jouèrent sur la peau chaude de l'homme caoutchouc, qui frissonna à son contact, un sourire victorieux apparut sur le visage de l'Empereur. Déposant un suçon au niveau de la carotide, qui provoqua un gémissement très glamour aux oreilles du plus grand. Il le déshabilla avec lenteur, trop long pour le chapeau de paille, dévorant des yeux la peau bronzé du jeune garçon.

Il sourit quand son regard croisa la bosse sous le boxer noir, qui l'avait laissé, Luffy rougit encore plus devant un tel regard sur lui cachant le petit problème de ses mains. Le Roux reprit l'exploration du frêle corps bronzé de sa bouche, laissant des suçons de son passage tout en glissant sa main froide sur le tissu. Le Monkey D se cambra un peu sous le contraste de chaleur, un gémissement bien plus fort que les précédents s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. Un long frison parcouru l'échine de l'homme à trois cicatrices à son œil. Il enroula ses doigts fins autour de la verge, commençant pour un doux vas et viens en léchant sensuellement son torse finement musclé.

Les mouvements devinrent de plus en plus rapide, faisant arque bouter le supernova sous les nouvelles sensations que son corps recevait de Shanks. Luffy sentit une décharge électrique au niveau du bas du dos, dans un dernier hurlement de plaisir il se déversa dans la main de l'autre homme. Son dos heurta le matelas avec force sous la puissance de l'orgasme, sa respiration était saccadé, ses joues rougit avec les lèvres entrouvertes. Cette vue provoqua un électrochoc au capitaine du Red Force, alors un endroit particulier se manifesta, lui rappelant qui lui aussi en avait besoin.

Ne pouvant plus supporter cette sensation il se déshabilla d'un mouvement de main, Luffy le regarda avec envie mais déglutit en voyant la taille du machin devant lui.

\- **Ca ne va pas rentrer !**

- **Mais si, mais si. Fait-moi confiance !**

Il hocha la tête pas très sûr de ce que venait de dire l'homme. Il sentit qu'on lui enleva son caleçon avec rapidité, des doigts viennent titiller l'entrer de sa bouche. Il accéda à sa demande alors il est lécha avec passion, quand Shanks trouva qu'ils étaient assez humide alors il les retira doucement. Ses doigts viennent chatouiller l'entrer encore inexploré, Luffy se tendit ayant un peu d'appréhension pour la suite mais le roux vient lui chantonner des mots doux au creux de son oreille. Tous ses membres se détendirent permettant à Shanks d'entrées, commençant directement des mouvements lascifs mais profonds.

Le petit brun eu une grimace de quelques secondes s'habituant aux intrus dans son anus, mais il appréhendait toujours autant l'énorme objet de son mentor. Après l'avoir bien préparé, Shanks se positionna à l'entrer et s'enfonça en douceur surveillant les traits sur le visage enfantin de Luffy. Il s'arrêta à la garde, laisse le temps à son petit protéger de s'habituer à sa taille. Un petit mouvement de hanche le sortie de ses pensées, provoquant chez les deux hommes un gémissement. J'ai le vieux le gémissement était plus roque, plus viril. Ses hanches se mirent à bouger automatiquement d'une cadence douce, permettant d'avoir plus de contact.

Plus les minutes passèrent plus les hanches se déhanchèrent dans le plus jeune, qui lui criait son plaisir en criant aussi le prénom du Yonko. Sentant sa fin approché, il enroula sa main autour de la verge du D entamant des mouvements au même rythme que les coups de butoir. Le chapeau de paille se vida le premier entre leur de corps remplit de sueur, Shanks vint juste après avoir sentit les parois se resserrer sur son membre. Les deux protagonistes s'embrassèrent passionnément et ils remirent ça ! Dans un coin de la cabine un œil disparu. La propriétaire avait le sourire aux lèvres, et raconta ce qu'elle venait de voir à la navigatrice.

- **Eux au moins ils prennent du bon temps…**

La fête dura jusqu'à très tard dans la soirée...

 _ **END**_

* * *

J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que ma fiction « L'Amour ? » est terminer, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ?

Je vais bientôt m'atteler au chapitre deux de « L'équipage ASL » et « Un amour interdit ».

Bise GalateeSakura


End file.
